village_life_for_players_by_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of The Misty Marsh
Mystery of The Misty Marsh.png Mystery of The Misty Marsh 2.png Mystery of The Misty Marsh 3.png Mystery of the March story part 2.png Mystery of the March story part 2.1.png Mystery of the March story part 2.2.png Mystery of the Misty Marsh part 3.png Mystery of the Misty Marsh part 3.1.png Mystery of the Misty Marsh part 3.2.png Mystery of the Misty Marsh part 3.3.png Mystery of the Misty Marsh part 3.4.png MYSTERY OF THE mISTY mARSH PART 4.png MYSTERY OF THE mISTY mARSH PART 4.1.png MYSTERY OF THE mISTY mARSH PART 4.2.png MYSTERY OF THE mISTY mARSH PART 4.3.png Mystery_of_the_Misty_Marsh_part_5.png Mystery_of_the_Misty_Marsh_part_5.1.png Mystery_of_the_Misty_Marsh_part_5.2.png Mystery_of_the_Misty_Marsh_part_5.3.png is a line of quests that were added during the May 28, 2014 update. The Story by Christopher Playdemic Something’s afoot in the village! Food has gone missing, and there’s a mysterious noise coming from the swamp. What could it be? If you can investigate and find out the cause of the strange noises that are coming from the swamp then you will be rewarded with a Twins Potion! That’s not all though, you will also receive a FREE gem wheel spin for completing each quest! After you complete a quest simply head over to your puppet show to spin the gem wheel and earn even more gems! *New Gathered Resources **Swamp Cypress - Unlocks 12 hours **Trailing Briar - Unlocks 1 Day **Mire Cotton - Unlocks 2 Days **Fen Cedar - Unlocks 3 Days **Mineral Mud - Unlocks 4 Days *New Farming Resources **Blaze Stalk - Unlocks 12 hours **Giant Sundews - Unlocks 1 Day **Bog Rush - Unlocks 1 Day 12 hours **Swamp Holly - Unlocks 2 Days **Marsh Balsa - Unlocks 3 Days *New Fun Buildings **Rat Dummy - Complete Train the Girl **Mud Bath - Complete Mud Bath Search the Marsh *Craft 1 Pack of Torches - takes 2 Hours **Farm 20 Blaze Stalk **Gather 10 Swamp Cypress *Craft 1 Lynching Pitchforks - takes 2 Hours **Gather 20 Swamp Cypress **Gather 30 Tin *Ask for 10 Marsh Boots Trapped Rats *Craft Rat Trap - takes 8 Hours **Farm 20 Giant Sundews **Gather 10 Trailing Briar **Ask for 1 Sticky Paper *Craft Bolas - takes 12 Hours **Gather 20 Trailing Briar **Gather 20 Copper *Ask for 10 Rat Bait Train the Girl *Craft Stuffed Rat - takes 12 Hours **Gather 20 Mire Cotton **Farm 20 Blaze Stalk **Ask for 1 Paper Mache *Craft Hitching Post - takes 12 Hours **Farm 20 Bog Rush **Gather 20 Swamp Cypress *Ask for 10 Whacking Sticks Banish the Rat *Craft Armor - takes 12 Hours **Farm 20 Swamp Holly **Gather 20 Fen Cedar **Ask for 10 Chain Links *Craft Sword - takes 12 Hours **Gather 20 Fen Cedar **Farm Bog Rush **Ask for 1 Sword Hilt REWARD:Twin Potion Bonus Quests Mud Bath *Craft Mud Tub **Gather 20 Mineral Mud **Farm 20 Giant Sundews **Ask for 10 Mineral Salts *Craft Tub heater - 18 hours **Gather 20 Fen Cedar **Gather 20 Copper *Ask for 1 Facemasks Category:Quest Lines Category:Update May 28, 2014 Category:Mystery of The Marsh Quest Line